childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lcawte
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, Lcawte, and thank you for your edit to the Crocodile Tears page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some useful hints and tips to start you off: :Not sure what to do? One of the most useful things you can do is to add your reviews to books you have read! Search for any title in the search box on the left; or browse by Book Categories, or child's age. What happens if it's not on the Wiki? You can make a new page for it! Simply follow the instructions on the main page by clicking here. Also, check out the WikiStickies on the page; these display suggestions about how you can help on a "sticky note". If the one shown doesn't inspire you, don't worry – just click "Next" to reveal another. :About is the page where you can find out what this Wiki's aims are. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at . Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 07:04, April 24, 2010 Review Great review! Thanks so much – it's really encouraging for me to see others editing. 19:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi First, I'm really pleased you like the wiki. I would like to think it's quite good :) What the wiki desperately needs is some more users – I haven't had many! (I expect you have encountered this problem on the Alex Rider wiki, though!) It's really encouraging for me to have other users express an interest! Here are some ideas for how to help: *Please edit the website. Maybe you could add some more reviews to the Alex Rider books (we have pages for books #1—#8, and the series page). Any interesting books you have recently read you could also review, or add to the wiki if we haven't got an article for them yet. *Any comments or criticisms of the site are very welcome, as I have not had many people look at it. What do you think of the website? Do you find it attractive? Does it hold your attention? Do you find it easy to find what you want? Is it easy to navigate and browse? *You can promote the website. Promotion is probably not my forte, so if you know any bookworm friends, please inform them about the website. *Finally, you can simply use the website. At the end of the day, that is why I established the site, so please bookmark it, and come back to use it often. Please don't find this list overwhelming! Basically, any contributions – whether it be editing, new pages, comments, promotion, or use – are very, very welcome. Thank you for being willing to help! 19:53, April 25, 2010 (UTC)